1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an operation method of an electronic apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to an operation mechanism of a portable electronic apparatus having a touch display unit.
2. Description of the Background Art
To cope with modern busy lifestyle, various mobile devices occupying less space and easy to carry are developed. For example, cellular phones, personal digital assistant (PDA) phones, smartphones, etc. are widely used to help people to communicate with each other at anytime anywhere, and become indispensable tools in people's daily life.
Along with quick development of communication technology, since the mobile device such as the smartphone is portable and can be used to easily access the Internet, and the number of applications that can be used on the smartphone is gradually increased, the smartphone becomes an indispensable part of people's daily life. Moreover, regarding a portable electronic apparatus (for example, a mobile phone) emphasising on compact, lightweight and easy-to-carry, usage of a touch screen has gradually become a mainstream in design.
The touch screen can not only serve as an input interface while displaying images, but also has advantages of low cost and durability, which gradually becomes a new trend on the display market. A user may feel the convenience while performs operations through the touch screen, and compatibility and lightweight of the product also bring convenience to the user.
However, when a current portable electronic apparatus enters a power saving mode or a screen thereon is power off, it enters a screen lock mode. Before the portable electronic apparatus is used for the next time, the screen lock mode is first unlocked to facilitate subsequent operations. Therefore, in some specific use cases, it may cause inconvenience as the user has to spend extra time on unlocking